Pokémon
Pokémon are a group of lifeforms native to the planet Kyodon. Biology To the scientists of intergalactic society, the unique biology of Pokémon is a mystery. At first glance, the vast majority appear to simply be animals or plants, but display a variety of traits that make them unlike any other lifeforms. The current consensus is that they are their own kingdom of life, that have undergone extreme convergent evolution with animals and plants, manually guided by their deity, Arceus. "Evolution" Most forms of Pokémon can undergo a process the human inhabitants of Kyodon call "evolution" - however, it is actually a type of rapid metamorphosis. Contrary to popular belief, Pokemon do not evolve with age - some can go their entire lives in their first forms. There are drastically varying criteria, but the most common by far is experience in battle. In fact, the very reason the process is called "evolution" is because it is, in fact, an adaptation to a different environment - that being, getting stronger in response to a more dangerous environment. The difference to actual evolution, however, is that with other lifeforms, the process take place over generations, not within an individual's life. Energy and metabolism Endotherms Produce orders of magnitude more energy than appears to be possible. Adenosine triphosphate numbers may not prove accurate to energy output. Ultra-advanced glycolysis Each pokemon belongs to one or two “types”, which correspond to an array of “supernatural” abilities. Some of these types are fairly self explanatory, “Flying” Types generally describe pokemon that have avian features, “Water” Types are pokemon that either utilize water, or live in water. However, there are complications and exemptions within the type chart, possibly the greatest example being the Subspecies of Anatidae called Golduck, a pokemon that displays psychic power, but has not developed the type in any way besides that. This could be due to pokemon being limited to one or two types. Intelligence Most display sapience, though with drastic variation. An Alakazam (Prudens gelleri) and a Slowbro (Stultus testapiscator) make the distinction clear. Reproduction All species of Pokémon are oviparous. There are technically only fifteen species, as defined by science, but most belong to two species, or “egg groups”. These egg groups allow for breeding between species, even some that would seem unnatural, such as a Skitty, a small feline pokemon, and a wailord, a large balloon whale. History Pokémon are semi-artificial in nature (and some fully). The earliest ones were created by the God-like entity Arceus, who some consider to be a Pokémon himself, the progenitor of all current species. However, the Pokémon Mew is confirmed to be the most recent common ancestor of all existing species, with its ability to change its genetic information at will, in essence being a perfect "shapeshifter". It is believed that Arceus observed the evolution of life on Earth, and shaped the creatures of Kyodon in imitation. This theory is disputed, however, as there are Pokémon with no equivalent on Earth, or any other planet. Arceus eventually ceased shaping Kyodon, and is thought to have entered deep hibernation, perhaps in another dimension. His work was not finished, however, as his children embodied natural forces, and continued shaping the planet. Some examples include Groudon, who holds absolute control over the ground, and its counterpart Kyogre, who holds the same dominion over water. Some, however embody more abstract concepts, like Xerneas and Yveltal controlling life and death, or Azelf being willpower. However, evolution is still a present force on the planet, and it shaped the Mews into countless forms. Cultures and societies While many Pokemon are solitary and live animalistic lives, others form complex societies. Relations with humans The Trivia When it comes to envisioning Pokémon in Universum Eodem, assume they look somewhere in between RJ Palmer's Pokémon art, and how they are presented in the Detective Pikachu film.